It is proposed to investigate the physical nature of the orientation of solute molecules in stretched polyethylene, thus providing a rational basis for the so far empirical stretched polymer method for determination of polarization directions of electronic transitions in molecules of relatively low polarity. It is further proposed to evaluate the suitability of poly (epsilon-caprolactone) and of polyphosphazene polymers for polarization direction determinations on polar molecules. This should greatly widen the scope of the stretched polymer method, while avoiding the difficulties inherent to strongly interacting polymers such as poly(vinyl alcohol). The problem of solute location in the polymer will be studied by direct observation using optical and electron microscopy, small-angle X-ray scattering, and indirectly by dielectric and viscoelastic relaxation. More detailed information on the molecular orientation distribution (less than cos4z greater than less than cos2z.cos2y greater than, less than cos4y greater than) will be added to the standard information (less than cos2z greater than, less than cos2y greater than by the use of polarized Raman and fluorescence spectroscopy of suitably selected solutes. Theoretical expressions for the polarizations in Raman, resonance Raman, and fluorescence spectra on general partially oriented samples will be worked out using the spherical tensor method. These will be generally useful for studies of partially aligned molecular assemblies such as lipid membranes. Applicability to the study of vibrations of complex moleculses such as the porphyrins will also be investigated.